


The Housekeeper

by sydwrites



Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [11]
Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, Degradation, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Charlie, Explicit Language, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Light Dom/sub, Maid Fantasy, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smutty goodness, Spanking, getting caught, slight voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Charlie hired a new maid to help clean up around the house since he's so busy. What he didn't account for is your good looks and your uniform...
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Series: CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935
Kudos: 10





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of three.
> 
> enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strange grunting noises are coming from Mr. Barber's bedroom...is he in trouble? Hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of four.

Why do her uniforms always have to be so fucking short and revealing? Charlie thought to himself as he walked through the door and saw her bent over the granite countertop, wiping the surface off before turning her head around to make eye contact with him.  
“Welcome home, Mr. Barber.” She said with a seemingly innocent smile on her face, but Charlie could’ve sworn he saw a hint of mischief in her eyes. What he wouldn’t give to bend her over the countertop and punish her for being a little tease all the time. But alas, he was a professional and still technically married man.  
He hung his bag on the rack near the door. “Hello, Miss Y/N. I didn’t expect to see you here so late in the afternoon.”  
She bit her lip and Charlie felt the crotch of his pants tighten slightly. “I apologize for being here so late and disturbing your afternoon, but I had an emergency with my car this morning and wasn’t able to get here until later. I will be done soon, sir.”  
He almost growled at the way her delicate little voice said “sir.” It was like she was trying to drive him crazy.  
“Not a problem. Have you finished with my bedroom? I’d like to go lay down for a bit…in private.”  
She smirked ever so slightly before replying, “Yes. I cleaned your bedroom and made sure to tuck in the sheets extra tight, just how you like them.”  
She gave him a quick wink before returning to her previous duties and Charlie almost fucking lost it. She had to know what she was doing…right?  
He made a quick b-line for the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind him before starting to remove his work clothes. All was well until he moved to his pants and accidentally brushed against his semi-hard erection, causing it to harden. He moaned softly, inwardly cursing himself for getting an erection because of his fucking maid.  
He shook off his pants and climbed on top of the bed in just his boxers, settling onto the pillows before beginning to palm himself through the thin fabric, immediately groaning at the sensation. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his noises as he dipped underneath the fabric and pulled his length out from underneath, spitting on his hand a little bit to provide some slick as he began stroking up and down.  
It felt so fucking filthy and wrong, jerking off like a fucking teenager thinking about the maid.  
I bet she’s a dirty, filthy little whore. Wearing those fucking short and revealing uniforms, bending over the counters like that…  
“Fuck” he growled deeply as his cock twitched in his hand just at the thought. His pumps increased in speed as his imagination continued to run wild.  
She’d look so fucking sexy on her knees with my cock in her mouth, fucking her little throat raw until I cum all over her face and tits. Her little whore mouth would feel so good around my cock and I’ll bet she’d choke on it, probably never had one as big as mine down her throat. She’d look up at me with those innocent eyes while her head bobbed up and down my length and fucking choked on my cock…  
“Fucking fuck!” He said through gritted teeth, not even noticing how loud he had said it as he continued stroking himself, the sound of skin slapping became more and more evident.  
He imagined how she’d look with cum dripping down her face, catching on her lips. He knew that she’d stick her pretty little tongue out and taste it like the dirty slut she is. And then her little pussy, fuck. It probably gets so fucking wet, she probably soaks her panties all the way through. And her taste…  
Suddenly, his door swung open to reveal Y/N standing right in front of him.  
Oh fuck, he thought, this was about to get interesting.  
\- - -  
Y/N had heard a distressed sounding grunt coming from Charlie’s bedroom. Being a worried employee, especially since he was acting so odd when he got home today, she approached the door and without even thinking about it, opened it to reveal her boss, red-faced with his cock in his hand. She gasped at the sight, quickly turning away as he covered himself with a pillow.  
“Mr. Barber, I’m so sorry! I heard some noises from the kitchen and thought you may be in trouble…”  
He cut you off, tone surprisingly calm considering the situation. “Turn around.”  
Your cheeks went pink as you shyly turned your head to look at him, eyes quickly glancing to the pillow on his lap before meeting his hungry gaze.  
“Come here.” He purred.  
You bit your lip nervously as you walked over to him, standing at the foot of the bed.  
“Closer…”  
You walked over and stood right on the side of the bed where he was.  
He was so going to fire you for this, you thought.  
Instead, things went in a very…different direction, to put it lightly.  
He looked your figure up and down before saying a soft, “Good girl” before shuffling around under the pillow, taking it off to reveal him in his boxers, hard length obvious under the revealing fabric. You couldn’t help but look at it quickly, gulping as he stood up from the bed, towering over you.  
He smirked. “Walk out to the kitchen and start wiping the countertops just like you did when I walked in.”  
You looked up at him, confused. “But I-”  
“Do it.” He demanded.  
You quickly walked out of his room, going over to the sink and grabbing the rag, wetting it and then walking over to the countertop. You bent down and began wiping before you heard his bedroom door open. You turned your head to see him standing in the doorway, now free of all clothing and wearing a devious smirk on his face as he stroked himself. His eyes were glued on you and you bit your lip at the sight, embarrassed at how wet you had become already.  
Of course you’d fantasized about Mr. Barber before, I mean…you had eyes. But he was your boss and was quite a bit older than you, so you deemed it inappropriate to make any kind of move on him. But never in your wildest dreams did you imagine that he would be so dominant and commanding…it awakened the submissive side of you that had been dormant for so long.  
Smirking, you decided to play his game a little bit. Just because you were submissive doesn’t mean you always follow orders. You slowly spread your legs wider as you bent further over the counter, pretending to try and reach a spot all the way over. A growl came from behind you, meaning that your teasing was already working. Little did he know, you’d just begun.  
You huffed with mock-annoyance before lifting one leg up onto the counter, pushing yourself up onto the cool stone in order to reach the other side of the counter. You sighed in relief before letting yourself down, instantly being met with Charlie’s tall frame against your backside. He grabbed your hips and pulled you back against his chest, lowering himself to growl in your ear.  
“You think that’s funny, don’t you? Teasing your boss like that, fucking brat.” He smirked against your skin. “I guess as your boss, it’s my responsibility to discipline you and make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”  
You gasped as he began nibbling on your earlobe, slowly pushing you down onto the counter before pulling himself up but leaving a hand on your back to keep you down. His fingers teased the skirt of your uniform before pulling it up and smoothing his hand over your bare ass, occasionally playing with the lace of your thong.  
“Hmmm…how many do you think you deserve, little girl?”  
You whimpered as he lightly tapped your butt, an indicator of what’s to come.  
“F-Five.” You stutter, mind fogged with lust.  
He chuckled. “Good girls get five, and you haven’t been a very good girl. I’m thinking…ten. How does that sound?”  
You moan softly and nod. “O-Ok, Mr. Barber. Whatever you see fit.”  
A growl emerged from deep within his chest as he raised his hand. “I want you to count out loud for me, can you do that? If you forget one, I’ll have to start over.”  
You knew that he wasn’t asking a question, he was telling you what to do. You barely breathed out a, “yes sir” before his large hand came down onto your ass, hard.  
Your body surged forward as you gasped, “One!”  
Another one. “Two!”  
And another. “Three!”  
Another. “Four!”  
On the fifth, he smacked so hard that tears ran down your cheeks. You choked out a meek, “Five” before his hand came to soothe your skin.  
You flinched at his touch, not expecting it to be so sensitive.  
“Halfway there, princess, and you’re being a very good girl. Fuck, your ass is so red…not even gonna be able to sit down for the rest of the week, but I guess that’s what you get for being a tease.”  
You meweled as his hand moved over to your other cheek, rubbing it before lifting his hand up once more. Without any kind of warning, his hand came down on your other cheek and you jolted forward once again.  
“Six!”  
*smack*  
“S-Seven!”  
*smack*  
“Fuck, eight!”  
*smack*  
“Nine!”  
*smack*  
By the tenth one, you were almost unable to formulate words, barely managing to choke out, “T-T-Ten!”  
Both of his hand came up to soothe your now-sore skin.  
“You were such a good girl for me, Y/N, taking your punishment so well.” He mused before taking you off of the countertop and spinning you to face him. He let you go and began stroking himself again, letting out a loud groan.  
“Get on your knees and suck my cock. And since you’ve been such a good girl, I’ll let you touch yourself. But you’re not allowed to come, understand?”  
You nodded before dropping down to your knees immediately, mouth watering at the sight of his hard length right in front of your mouth. He took his hand off and you replaced it with your own, beginning to stroke him while your tongue teased his tip. After a few moments of that, you opened your mouth and placed him on your tongue, slapping him around on it before shoving your head all the way on him, taking his entire length in your mouth.  
“Oh, fuck!” He moaned, hand immediately came to wrap around the back of your head as you began bobbing up and down his generous length. You began with a pretty regular pace, but it wasn’t long before his hips started bucking into you and his grip on your hair became tighter. Soon after that, he took complete control of your mouth, fucking his hips into you while pushing your head further and further onto his cock. His grunts, groans, and growls slowly got louder and louder as you reached your hand down to rub your clit, moaning at the sensitivity.  
“Fucking slut looks so good on her knees with my cock being stuffed down her throat…even better than I imagined. Your little whore mouth is so wet and tight around my cock, feels so fucking good. ‘m gonna cum soon and when I do, I’m gonna put it all over your face. Gonna send you home covered in my cum so that everyone knows just how much of a little cockslut you are for your boss.”  
You moaned as his hips snapped faster and faster into you, tears began running down your cheeks as he went deeper down your throat. He grunted with every stroke now and you felt his length begin to pulse inside of your mouth, causing you to rub your pussy harder as you also grew close to orgasm.  
After a little bit more of this, Charlie’s hips began stuttering and he pulled out of your mouth. He stroked himself as you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out, eagerly awaiting his cum. He growled and seconds later began spilling his release all over your face and into your mouth. At just the feeling and sight of him coming on you, you reached your own orgasm, breathy moans somehow managing to escape your open mouth. He squeezed himself hard, milking every last drop of his release onto your face before backing away and walking into the bedroom, coming out seconds later with his boxers slung around his hips. In that time, you’d gotten up and straightened yourself out, reaching around for the rag to clean yourself off before his deep voice halted your movements.  
“Leave it. I want you walking home with my dried cum on your face.”  
Your eyes widened at him. He couldn’t be serious…?  
Oh, he was serious alright and you blushed wildly at the thought. Then, you grabbed the rag and hung it on the rack to dry with Charlie’s eyes watching your every move. You gathered your things and walked over to Charlie, looking up at him with doe eyes.  
“Mr. Barber, sir? Is is alright if I leave now? I’ve finished all my work and I’m feeling a bit…sore.”  
He smirked. “Of course, Miss Y/N.” He slowly approached you and bent down to place a gentle kiss on your lips before walking to his bedroom, turning around one last time to say,  
“Thank you for your excellent work today, it was greatly appreciated and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”  
Your face went red as you nodded, watching him walk back into his bedroom before opening the door, walking down the hallway to the elevators.  
As you rode down, your finger came to ghost your cheek where some of his arousal was still left and you couldn’t help but smirk as the doors opened and you walked out into the New York City night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes home from work early and sexually frustrated. You're just trying to wash and dry the dishes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of four.
> 
> enjoy!

It had been a sexually charged couple of days at work and it didn’t help that Henry was home from L.A. for a few days. You could feel that Charlie was frustrated too, his starved eyes were on you every opportunity they got.  
“Good morning, Miss Y/N.”  
You turned around to see Charlie, messenger bag slung across his body and all dressed for work, Henry by his side.  
“Good morning, Mr. Barber. And good morning, Henry.” You smiled at Charlie and then down at Henry, who returned the gesture.  
“Hi!” He said cheerfully.  
“Henry will be heading back to Los Angeles with his mother this morning, so would you mind making sure that his bedroom gets cleaned and laundry gets done?” Charlie asked you with a polite smile.  
“Of course, sir.” You said, bowing your head at him.  
“Excellent.” He said before walking Henry to the door. He turned back to look at you, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “I will be back around five this evening and I expect a glass of wine ready for my arrival.”  
“Yes, sir. It will be ready for you.” You said, winking and biting your lip.  
He smirked and opened the door, guiding Henry out before turning around once more. “Oh, and Y/N?”  
You looked at him. “Yes, Mr. Barber?”  
“Behave.” He simply stated before disappearing from vision, the heavy door slamming shut behind him.  
You shivered with anticipation for what’s to come tonight.  
\- - -  
Five o’clock cannot come fast enough, you thought as you finished vacuuming the kitchen floors, looking up at the wall clock for the millionth time today. It read 4:35 and you groaned, taking a sip of your water before walking over to the sink to begin dishes.  
Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a very hungry-looking Charlie. You turn around in surprise, biting your lip as he walks in and puts his stuff down.  
“You’re home early.” You simply stated.  
“I am.” He replied, smirking. “I found myself having absolutely sinful thoughts today at work and I was very distracted.”  
You give him a small smile. “Oh, that’s too bad. May I ask what these sinful thoughts were? Perhaps I can…help you out.”  
He growled softly. “Well, you see, I’ve recently hired a housekeeper to help me around my apartment since I can be so busy. She wears these absolutely filthy little outfits every day and I can’t help but think about how good her cunt would feel around my cock. I think about all the different ways I can fuck her and get her to scream my name as I split her in half with my dick.”  
You gasped, biting your lip hard. “My, my…that is very distracting. Is there anything I can do, Mr. Barber?”  
He smirks and stands up, walking until he’s behind you before bending over to whisper in your ear. “Actually, I can think of something you can do for me, Miss Y/N.”  
You looked up at him with innocent eyes before quickly grabbing your waist and pushing your pelvis into the front of the sink. “You can scrub these filthy dishes and don’t be afraid to get a little…physical. Some of those messes require quite a bit of elbow grease.”  
You shivered as he chuckled on your neck before walking back to sit on a kitchen chair, eyes glued to your form as you began the first dish. You dug around the sudsy water for the scrubber before picking up the first plate, submerging it and beginning to scrub it. You made sure to really move your body around, tits bouncing as you scrubbed vigorously, throwing in the occasional moan of exertion for fun.  
As you continued, he slowly began to stand up and walk around behind you once more. He held your hips, rubbing them with his large hands as you continued to scrub.  
“Mmmm, yes. Make sure those dishes are nice and shiny and ready for me to eat from.” He said as he bent down and planted light kisses on your neck and shoulders. His hands grabbed your hips tighter and began pulling them back to meet his crotch, specifically his hardening bulge.  
You couldn’t help but throw your head back with a throaty moan as his hips grinded roughly against his. He suddenly stopped.  
“Are you that much of a horny little slut that you can’t even finish washing the dishes while I grind on you?”  
You whimpered as he slapped your ass hard. He smirked. “Gonna make you realize how fucking hard it is to concentrate on your job while I’m teasing you. Keep scrubbing.”  
You grabbed the next dish and he resumed his grinding against you. You trained your eyes on the dishes in front of you and tried to block out all other things except scrubbing plates, but then he decided to start whispering dirty things into your ear.  
“You wanna know what I was thinking about at work today? I was thinking about how you looked walking out of here with my cum all over your face. Fuck, you looked like the prettiest little slut, so obedient and fuckable.”  
You moaned but continued to scrub the plate in your hands.  
“I’ve been touching myself every single night this week thinking about you, Y/N. Feel like a fucking horny teenager again, having to stroke my cock because I got hard thinking about you and the many, many ways that I can fuck your whore cunt. Mmmm…shit! I fucked my own fist raw, moaning out your name as I spilled all over my chest. Have you been touching yourself, too, little girl?” He growled in your ear.  
You sucked in a breath before saying, “Y-Yes, sir, I have.”  
His hips bucked into you harder and he groaned. “Fuck, what were you thinking about? I need to hear you say it. Tell me about all of your filthy little thoughts.”  
You gasped as his hips began thrusting and pounding against your backside. “I-I was thinking about…oh…your cock, sir.”  
“Oh yeah? What about it?”  
You were whimpering with his every thrust now. “I was thinking about how big and thick it felt in my mouth and h-how…umm…good it would feel in my p-pussy.”  
He growled against you as his hands ripped your skirt up and your underwear down. You heard the sound of his pants coming undone and dropping to the floor before he began stroking himself.  
“Y-Yeah? Would you like to find out how it would f-feel inside of you, whore? How well it’s gonna stretch you out, how deep its gonna fuck you, huh? You want that?”  
Your back arched as you put the clean dish to the side before grabbing another one and putting it in the water below. “Y-Yes p-please, sir.”  
He smirked from behind you, lining himself up with your entrance and pushing in without hesitation. You gasped, almost dropping the plate back in the sink as he bottomed out inside of you completely.  
“Oh fuck! Your cunt is so wet and tight, stretching around me and taking me so well.” He groaned, beginning his thrusts in and out of you.  
You moaned at his movements, trying to keep cleaning the dishes but it was hard with his cock fucking you so nicely. You quickly set the clean plate on the drying rack before pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts and grabbing onto the edge of the sink. You didn’t think he’d notice so quickly, but you were very wrong. He noticed immediately and stopped his movements completely.  
“What did I tell you about continuing to wash dishes? Was I not clear enough for your little slut brain? Keep washing the dishes or else I’ll fucking leave you here like this with your pussy dripping and aching for my cock.”  
You gasped as his hips suddenly snapped back into you as you grabbed another plate, dropping it onto the counter with a loud smacking sound. Thank goodness it was plastic or else it would’ve shattered.  
He spanked you again, hard. “Pick it up and wash it!”  
You gasped as his hips continued their harsh assault behind you, picking up the scrubber and cleaning the dish. You moaned with each pump of his hips but you kept on scrubbing that damn thing until it shined, putting it in the rack and grabbing another one.  
“Look at my good girl, washing the dishes without getting distracted. See what happens when you listen to me?” He cooed in your ear and you shuddered at his breath tickling your skin.  
His hips picked up the pace once more as you kept trying to focus on the dishes, but your orgasm was fast approaching and that made it nearly impossible.  
“M-Mr. Barber, p-p-please sir. I’m so close, let m-me come please.” You gasped out in between thrusts.  
He chuckled darkly. “Once you’re done with the dishes.”  
You’ve never been so determined to do one task so quickly. Your hands moved at lightening speed, grabbing, scrubbing, rinsing, and drying dishes until finally you were finished.  
You cried out, “Fuck, I’m finished sir! P-Please, I’m so fucking close, please make me cum!”  
He grunted loudly, hips bucking furiously into you. “Look at this fucking whore, begging for her bosses cock to fuck her so hard and make her cum. Such a filthy little slut, wanting her bosses cock so bad while she washes dishes. Alright Y/N, since you were such a good little maid, I’ll let you come around my cock.”  
Your back arched and your hips pushed back against him rapidly as you took his thrusts, gasping and crying out with each thrust bringing you closer to your climax. Your walls began clenching around him and you felt his length pulse inside of you, indicating that he was getting close as well.  
“Fuck, Y/N, such a tight cunt! You’re squeezing me so tight, gonna draw the fucking cum right out of my cock, shit! S-Start rubbing your clit.” He breathed out and you whimpered loudly, bringing one of your hands down to rub your sensitive nub. As soon as your fingers made contact and began rubbing, you lost it. Crying out his name and squeezing him tight, you fell over the edge with a series of shrieks.  
“Charlie, fuck! I’m coming around your cock! You feel so good inside of me, I can’t help it! Oh fuck, fuck!!”  
He grunted and growled as he fucked you through your high before pulling out and pumping himself in his hand.  
“Fucking shit, Y/N! Get on your knees and open your mouth, gonna fill your filthy slut mouth with my cum.”  
You quickly turned around and got on your knees, mouth wide open and just at the mere sight, his hips bucked into his hand as he began releasing himself into your mouth. He stroked himself through his release, making sure to get every last drop of himself onto your tongue before stepping back to lean against the counter, catching his breath. You just collapsed on the floor, legs temporarily unable to bear weight after your orgasm.  
After you both caught your breaths and returned to reality, Charlie tucked himself back in his pants before extending a hand to help you up off the floor. You took it and he pulled you hard, hard enough that you fell right into his chest. He chuckled at your post-orgasm clumsiness as you attempted to gain your footing once again. You put your hands on his chest and pushed, drawing yourself off of him to look up into his eyes. You smiled at each other before you turned around to grab the kitchen towel, beginning to wipe up the excess water flung all over from your escapade. His hand came down on top of yours, stopping you.  
“I’ll clean this up, don’t worry. You can go home now, Y/N, thank you. For everything, you’ve been a really big help.”  
He chuckled suggestively as you turned around to look at him, chuckling as well.  
“It’s not a problem, Mr. Barber, I’m glad that I can be of service to you…in more ways than one.”  
You winked before walking away, picking up your things on the kitchen chair before opening the door, taking one last look at him and saying,  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.”  
He smirked. “I’m already looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie calls you from work in desperate need of your services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of four.
> 
> enjoy!

Charlie had been fighting off an erection since the moment Y/N walked in the door this morning, scantily clad in her usual maid’s outfit. Yes, he’d seen her in this garmet about a million times already, but something about today just made his balls churn.  
She was perky as always. “Good morning, Mr. Barber.”  
He smiled, trying not to look too much like a man involved in an inner battle with his body, which he was desperately losing. “Good morning, Y/N.”  
She smiled back at him and put her stuff down by the door before putting her hair up in a messy bun. He suddenly shot up from his chair, realizing that he needed to get out of there before his problem got any worse.  
“I need to go to work!” He blurted out, causing her to jump slightly.  
She nodded with a confused look in her eye. “O-Okay, have a nice day sir.”  
He almost came with her words, quickly rushing to grab his bag and get the hell out of the apartment.  
When Charlie made it to the theater, now painfully hard from his numerous failed attempts to stop thinking about Y/N, which ultimately led to him thinking about her more.  
And now he was rock hard and straining in his pants. Great.  
He tried to fly under the radar and rush to his office, desperate for some alone time, but alas he was caught red handed on his way down the steps.  
“Charlie, I need you to approve this costume change!”  
“Mr. Barber, can you look over these lines with me?”  
“We need you to watch this scene for us, please.”  
Charlie took a huge sigh, office door suddenly seeming so far away as he turned around to his team with a smile plastered on his face.  
“Sure, what do you need me to do first?”  
\--  
All day.  
He had been hard all day, not having one single moment alone to take care of his very important buisness.  
First it was the stuff this morning, and then a major prop broke, then the lighting was all off. Literally every single thing that could’ve happened and taken away Charlie’s free time, happened today. Luckily it did distract him from thinking about Y/N so much and definitely made it easier to will his erection away, but he never managed to get rid of it completely.  
Finally, finally he had an hour of break time to spare as the actors ran through the new scenes with one another. He quickly stuck his assistant director on supervising duty while he snatched his bag and practically ran to his office, quickly slamming the door behind him and locking it.  
Charlie growled at the feeling of his erection stretching the crotch of his pants, feeling as if he might burst the zipper if he didn’t get some relief soon. With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone and texted Y/N.  
Stop whatever you’re doing and Facetime me right now.  
He hit send and placed his palm over his achingly hard length, hips rutting forward from the touch as he let out a growl. After what felt like a small eternity, Y/N’s name showed up on his screen, causing him to quickly hit the large green “accept” button.  
“Mr. Barber, is everything alright?”  
He smirked turning the camera to show his aching erection through his pants. She softly chuckled when she saw what was going on.  
“Take off your slutty outfit and start rubbing your tits for me.” He commanded before groaning when he finally freed himself from the confining fabric of his khakis.  
Y/N smirked and propped her phone up on the windowsill before beginning to remove her clothes, going agonizingly slow.  
He growled as more and more of her bare skin became exposed to his hungry eyes. “Fucking brat…”  
Her eyebrows raised. “What did you just say about me, Mr. Barber?”  
His cheeks flushed pink but his face remained unchanged. “I called you a fucking brat because you’re taking your clothes off so damn slow, fuck it’s driving me crazy.”  
She chuckled and smirked as she pulled her thong down her legs, hands coming up to rub and pinch her nipples.  
“Oh, oh shit!” Y/N moaned and Charlie fell back into his desk chair, wrapping a hand firmly around his dick.  
He purred, “Yes, good girl Y/N. Touch those beautiful tits for me, thats it.”  
When she gave them a delightful little smack, he almost lost his mind at the sinful little noise you made.  
“Fuck, go sit on my bed and set the phone up where I can see your dripping cunt. Spread your legs nice and wide for me.”  
Her gaze was wicked as she walked around to Charlie’s bedroom, sitting the camera on the fluffy throw pillows before leaning back on her own hands and spreading her legs out wide.  
Charlie grunted deeply as his hips bucked up into his hand, precum spilling out from the head. “Spread your pussy lips out, let me see just how wet you are.”  
She did as he demanded, bringing her thumbs down to open up her folds, completely exposing the wetness she’d created while touching her tits. Y/N smirked when she saw his eyes darken at the sight.  
“My little maid is so wet already, just from me telling her to touch her tits. Did you like it, Y/N?”  
She played coy. “Like what, daddy?”  
That was a new one for Charlie, catching him completely off guard as he softly roared and staved off the sudden urge to blow his load.  
“Fuck, fuck call me that again.”  
Y/N began rubbing her fingers against herself, back arching as a loud gasp came through the microphone and echoed through Charlie’s small office.  
“What…daddy? You want me to keep calling you daddy?”  
He growled and began stroking himself quicker. “Yes, fuck I love it when you call me that. Sounds so beautiful coming from your sinful lips.”  
Y/N suddenly had an idea, smiling wickedly to herself as she rubbed her clit hard.  
“Stop touching yourself, daddy. I want to give you a little show first.”  
His eyes went wide and his jaw clenched tightly. “W-What?”  
“Are you really that much of a horny little slut that you can’t listen to directions the first time? Stop touching yourself.”  
Charlie had never, ever been so close to orgasming in his entire life, much less at someone’s words alone. He removed his hand from his length and groaned at the loss of contact before seeing a pleased look on Y/N’s face.  
She scooted up the bed so that her dripping center was practically right in front of the camera.  
“Tell me what you’d do to my pussy if you were here right now.”  
He gulped, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “I would, fuck, I would start rubbing your clit.”  
Her fingers immediately came down and began to rub the small little nub, causing a small gasp to fall from her lips.  
“Like this, daddy?”  
Charlie growled and his hips thrusted up out of his chair. “Y-Yes, just like that princess.”  
Y/N bit her lip as her rubbing continued, steadily getting faster as she went along.  
“How hard are you for me right now, daddy?”  
His hips were now rutting up into the air, so desperate for even the smallest bit of friction. “Fuck princess, daddy’s so fucking hard for you.”  
“Would you like to touch yourself, daddy?”  
He perked up instantly. “Yes.”  
She gave him a wild grin. “Too bad. The only way you’re coming is by watching me, do you understand?”  
Charlie was so lightheaded, he almost forgot to answer her question. “I-I understand.”  
Y/N smiled softly before pressing down on her clit hard, back arching and crying out at the sudden pressure.  
“Oh fuck daddy! That feels so good, oh daddy!”  
It was taking every single ounce of his energy and willpower not to reach his hand down and stroke his achingly hard, pulsing erection. “Princess, god I’m so fucking hard for you right now, wanna touch my cock so badly.”  
She quickly looked into the camera dead-on, eyes piercing into Charlie’s through the screen. “I already told you, filthy slut, you’re not allowed to touch yourself. If you want to cum, it will be solely based on my performance.”  
He moaned loudly and fell back against his chair with a whine. “Fuck!”  
Y/N smirked. “I love seeing you like this daddy, all hard and leaking just for me. Don’t worry, you’ll cum soon, I promise.”  
His eyes never left your body on the screen as you reached two fingers down and pushed them into your entrance, crying out loudly at the new feeling.  
“Yes daddy, yes! Oh fuck, daddy please!” She whaled as she began fucking herself, fingers plunging in and out of her as Charlie watched with wide eyes.  
His dick was literally jumping in the air, smacking agains this abdomen as he watched her through the screen, brain so full of lust and so concentrated on her pussy that he wasn’t able to move. A small pool of precum had already begun to form on his happy trail and it only increased in size as she continued to fuck herself harder.  
“Yes oh yes daddy, fuck! I’m getting really close, so close to coming!”  
Her words settled into his mind and his hips began to thrust up against the empty space once again. “Fuck princess, fuck! Let me cum, I need it!”  
“Beg for it.”  
Charlie’s eyes went wide and a deep, inhuman sound ripped from his chest. “Please, please let me cum!”  
Y/N’s eyes darkened at the sound of his pleading. “More, give me more daddy! Wanna hear you beg some more, beg for your orgasm!”  
He no longer had any form of restraint left, all of it whittled away throughout the call. “Fuck, please princess please! Please let me cum, I need it so fucking bad please!”  
She came all over her fingers in that moment with a loud cry. “Fuck, I’m coming! Daddy, go ahead and cum for me! Let yourself go, daddy!”  
Charlie roared and without touching, he let go and his vision went white as he came, barely remembering to pull up his sweater beforehand.  
“Fuck, oh fucking fuck Y/N! Princess, it feels so good!”  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the warm cum splattered all over his pale freckled skin.  
“Fuck, thank you Y/N, thank you!” He chanted as he came down from his release.  
Charlie’s intense orgasm and outburst of gratitude was music to Y/N’s ears, making her walls clench around her fingers even after her orgasm was finished. All that could be heard for the next minute or so was heavy breathing, mostly from Charlie, as both parties caught their breath and regained composure.  
Y/N brought the camera up to her face while Charlie did the same, eyes blown with black lust.  
“There is an Amazon box on the floor of my closet. Open it and put the stuff on my bed.”  
That was all he said before hanging up, leaving Y/N confused yet extremely intrigued as she walked over to the closet and pulled out the small box. She shook it’s contents, trying to figure out what was inside before retrieving the scissors from the kitchen to cut open the tape.  
She pulled back the flaps and revealed the contents of the box, gasping loudly when she saw what was inside.  
A dildo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
